Aglovale Smitte AKA Wonder Knight.
The magnificent Wonder Knight! The Shining Knight in Armor. At the age of 6, Aglovale was intrigued and facinated by Knights and comics. His father was a proud police sergeant one of the best. He was killed 9 years in to his career. Aglovale and his family were devistated by the loss, his mother instead of drinking and using drugs like a cleshe, she recovered 2 weeks in to the loss. She highly encouraged Aglovale to become a police officer like his father. Aglovale agreed, and underwent police training. After learning how to fight, using guns, Aglovale felt ready for the world. He met up with an old friend, Ace Drechsel. Aglovale gave Ace knight armor he had bought .Three days later, Ace made a replica and equipment, except more efficient for combat. Aglovale thanked him, and returned his fathers suit in its rightful place. Aglovale delt with petty crimes, often leaving without a trace when thrashing a mugger up. Aglovale met three other superhumans in his journey, and they formed a small superhero team. Character History. Chapter 2: 'Aglovale formed a small team of superheroes to fight off crime. A week after forming the team, Aglovale was heading towards the HQ, but was stopped by 3 evolved humans. They demanded him to speak about Sylars whereabouts. Aglovale had no clue what they were speaking of until Sylar appeared. Sylar easily handled a group of small evolved humans and left, injuring them and killing one. After this encounter Aglovale plans to go after Sylar. Back at their fort, they were attacked by Nathan's troops. The troops ended up taking Seth and Sam, Skull and Mason helped clear their perimeter though. Aglovale is part of Lewis's and Mason's plan to rescue the super humans. '''Chapter 3: '''During the alien invasion and after Aglovale kept a watch on Varrock. During an exercice run in Draynor Aglovale met Dresh the super strong alien. Aglovale offered to help him in english and give him a home for now. Dresh agreed due to his house being colder than summer temperature of course. Aglovale introduced him to pizza and explored Dresh's power of nerve manipulation. Then Aglovale introduced him to the bathroom and Dresh insisted in using the woods as they are more simpler. In this Dresh beat up some of the Suvs that attacked their base in chapter 2. Then Luther arrived. The two teamed up. Aglovale served as a distraction and a semi attacker while Dresh made Luther fly around. In this Aglovale threw Luther behind him and fired several arrows in to him. '''Chapter 4: '''Aglovale continued to lead his team onward, eventually travelling to different parts of Gielinor. '''Chapter 5: '''Aglovale and his team participated at the Battle of Varrock, as well as its aftermath. The group went their seperate ways after the battle. '''Chapter 6: '''After a few years, The Wonder Knight became one of Varrock's main defenders, and would be first to respond to any major trouble in that city. A few months before the invasion of the Conqueror Empire, Aglovale was sought out by Ace as a member of the Infinity Heroes and a replacement for Harrison Goron, and was a given a brand new armor mixing the Wonder Knight components and Captain Gielinor suit, along with the shield. 'Abilities and Skills: Expert Swordsman: '''Aglovale can easily defend himself with a sword depending on the opponent. '''Expert Staff User: '''Aglovale can perform various attacks with his mettalic staff. '''Expert Archer: '''Aglovales likelyhood of hitting an opponent or target is 8/10. '''Near Peak Human Strength: '''Aglovale can overhead 700 lbs, benchpress 950 lbs. He can easily overpower a normal man, break out of handcuffs, knock down a wooden door with one kick. Aglovale was able to throw Luther. '''Near Peak Human Speed: He can achieve speeds up to 22mph in armor, and around 28mph without armor. Near Peak Human Reflexes: '''Aglovale can react faster than the average joe, he could dodge bullets from a certain distance. Aglovale has proven this by dodging pistol fire at point blank. '''Near Peak Human Agility: '''His agility is greater than most proffesional parkourist. '''Almost Peak Endurance: '''He could stay in the streets fighting crime for about 3-5 hours without needing rest. '''Near Peak Durability: '''Aglovale can withstand more punishment the average human could take. ' 'Wonder Knight Armor' The armor is durable enough to stop a knife, small arms bullets, he could survive a 3 story fall easily. it is made out of titanium alloy plates, kevlar, and polymer composite. It has a blue liftable visor, various dents and bullet markings. Aglovale will eventually go to Ace so that he could fix it. It has been shown to be able to withstand falls from 8 floors(about 60-85ish feet) and land on a car, land on his feet, flick off pistol rounds as if they were rubber bands, it only bended slightly when almost crushed by Dresh. '''Carbon Steel Sword: '''It can cut through most objects with ease, it has a range of 3 and a half feet. '''Carbon Steel Staff: '''Used to knock out opponets, it has a lenght of 3 feet, and can make it self shorter and longer. A bow is also compromised within it, so the staff itself has angles like a staff would have. '''Arrows: ' He carries about 10-15 arrows with him. Only a couple are grapple hooks and standard arrows. 'Wonder Knight Armor 2.' Dubbed the Deadly Knight. The armor is colored Steel and Dark Red with some Black Highlights. It is also studded in various places with Phitanium Tipped Spikes, about 3 inches in length, they are scattered every where through out the body. In the fist are ejectable Phitanium tipped Claws, about a foot in length, 3 on each fist, similar to wolverine. When they are not ejected it has taser knuckles, which are spread apart when claws are ejected out. His helmet is kind of the same, except with a flippable black visor instead of it being blue. This suit is rarely used, unless Aglovale is fighting a high level threat. 'Wonder Knight Weapons 2' Phitanium Sword: A 3 and a half foot long sword made out of pure phitanium, it can withstand energy beam, and deflect them. Bow/Bowstaff/Shield: '''A staff that can be transformed in to a bow via a button and mechanisims. It is made out of phitanium and titanium alloy, and with the second button an energy shield can spring out, it can be regenerated every 10 seconds if broken. It can take severe punishment before braking, a 100 tonner would have trouble braking/bending it. '''Trick Arrows: *'Phitanium Tipped Arrows: '''Extremely sharp arrows, they can get past most durabilities. *'Light Explosive Arrows: Arrows that give a light explosion. They are used for "weak" physical beings. *'Medium Explosive Arrows: '''They can easily take down a bank vault. *'Heavy Explosive Arrows: 'They can damage tanks *'Plasma Arrows: 'Superheated plasma fired at opponents, it is held in a cool container and is released within 3-5 feet of the opponent. These are used on opponents wearing armor or have high durability. *'Super/mutant Neutralizer: 'Arrows containing the power negation serum, if it hits an opponent, it will neutralize their powers for several hours, they are phitanium tipped, ensuring the penetration of high durability. These weapons are only used when Aglovale is using the Deadly Knight Armor 'Captain Gielinor Armor After being Wonder Knight for several years, Aglovale switched his mantle to Captain Gielinor. This was because the government was in shortage of heroes, and overall needed another symbol in the Infinity Heroes. The armor is more plated, still bearing a resemblece to the Wonder Knight armor, instead of a suit. Helmet: '''The armor features an exterior flexitrite frame, capable of stopping even 50 caliber sniper rifle rounds, point blank energy blasts, and blunt force damage. The interior is made of nano kevlar, able to reduce the heat and impact/ absorb any damage if the flextitrite is breached. Underneath that is advance gel padding to reduce the shock/force from impacts. The helmet also features an AI that allows Aglovale to analyze and calculate things such as where to throw the shield so it bounces back to him. '''Torso Armor: '''It features the same technology as the helmet. The overall suit is colored after Gielinors national colors. '''Armored platelegs. The overall suit is extremely mobile, and only weighs around 40 pounds, and is well balanced, and doesn't impede Aglovale who is near peak human. It also bears a belt, holding grapple hooks, smoke grenades, bolas, etc. 'Captain Gielinor Shield' Aglovale was given the pure zentoanium shield that Harrison formerly used, it weighs 11 pounds and is 2.5 feet in diameter. It is near indestructable. Along with the shield, Aglovale carries his steel carbon staff that can switch into a bow. He carries around 15-25 arrows, a mix of normal, explosive, and grapple hook arrows.